Tu eres lo que yo quiero
by infinitefalling
Summary: Siete años han pasado desde que las Liars se han graduado de la secundaria y la vida les ha dado duros golpes a cada una. Pero luego de encontrarse en Rosewood otra vez, las cuatro se apoyarán para salir adelante de nuevo, pasando por varias experiencias que las unirán aún más como grupo. (La historia es mejor que el resumen, se los aseguro :P)


**_A/N: Si alguien se dio cuenta, ya sabe de dónde viene la inspiración para el título del fanfic (8 ¡Espero les guste con Hannily y Sparia! Y sí, hay Spoby, Haleb, Paily y Ezria en medio, pero quiero a esos dos team juntos :B ¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

Los Angeles era un buen lugar para que un matrimonio joven pudiera vivir allí: largas playas con arena blanca, chicas y chicos guapos, un clima cálido casi todo el año, una ciudad llena de gente de varias partes del mundo, muchas boutiques de ropa, lugares varios para ir de fiesta, asados por doquier, deportes en plena luz del día o de noche, expresiones de arte en cada rincón de la ciudad... Esa parecía ser la vida perfecta para Hanna Marin y Caleb Rivers, un joven matrimonio de Rosewood, Pensilvania, que se habían instalado en LA por el trabajo de Hanna: Asistente de Vestimenta de Modelos Femeninas en la revista Teen Vogue, un sueño hecho realidad para la amateur fashionista rubia.

Hanna desde pequeña había destacado por tener un gran gusto por la moda. No solo al hablar de ella, sino también al vestirse, escoger sus accesorios, ir a las tiendas de ropa adecuadas... En fin, para Hanna el verse perfecta era un must en su vida diaria. Ese mismo empeño la llevó a abrir un blog de moda con la ayuda de su mejor amiga, Spencer Hastings, quién sabía cómo arreglar temas en HTML y cosas que para Hanna eran como resolver un ejercicio de álgebra avanzada; algo prácticamente imposible.

La rubia de ojos celestes había conseguido el trabajo gracias a sus impresionantes críticas en su blog sobre distintos desfiles de moda a nivel mundial, comentarios en las colecciones de casas de moda como Donna Karan o Dolce & Gabbana, recomendaciones de dónde comprar ropa o zapatos, entre otros muchos consejos para las adolescentes, niñas y mujeres jóvenes. Incluso usaba a Spencer, Emily, Aria (y a veces ella misma) como modelos para su blog. El trabajo de estar horas frente a su computadora le había valido un pasaporte a Los Angeles y a la revista que adoraba siendo una preadolescente rellenita y llena de ambiciones de ser una fashionista, lo que era ahora precisamente.

Pero su vida perfecta empezó a hacerse añicos luego de que su marido, Caleb Rivers, consiguiera un buen trabajo en una ciudad llamada Ravenswood, cercana a la natal Rosewood de los dos; todo esto luego de que a Hanna le sucediera un accidente por el estrés constante en el que estaba sometida gracias a su trabajo en la revista y este accidente calara hondamente en la relación de ambos. Ella, básicamente, era el sustento del hogar de ambos, ya que su marido no gustaba de trabajar para jefes en empresas, por lo que hacía trabajos de arreglos y a veces, no tenía mucha suerte. Podrían pasar semanas sin trabajar y Hanna por suerte podía mantener a ambos con su jugoso sueldo.

Pero cuando Caleb le contó sobre el trabajo de reparar varias casas y tiendas en Ravenswood, Hanna estaba realmente impresionada que él tuviese que ir allá, más no dijo nada y le dejó ir, no pensando en que ya los problemas entre ambos no podrían solucionarse para siempre.

* * *

El día en Rosewood estaba realmente feo para la gente del lugar, habituada al clima algo cambiante y frío. Había amanecido bastante nublado, pero luego de unas horas, una inesperada lluvia con nieve se dejó caer en toda la ciudad, haciendo que los ciudadanos se arrancaran a los lugares con techo más cercanos. Como había llegado la noche del viernes y ahora era sábado, Hanna decidió ir a tomar un café a _The Brew_, que estaba cercano a la casa de su madre. Generalmente se reunía allí con su grupo de amigas después de clases, los fines de semana y en las vacaciones; pero ya que ninguna persona que conociera estaba en ese local, el lugar se sentía bastante vacío para la rubia, aunque prácticamente todas las mesas estuvieran ocupadas con gente de la ciudad y de localidades aledañas.

Compró un vaso del tamaño más grande que había disponible de café, unas galletas de colores y se sentó en un sillón arrinconado al lado del ventanal, mirando a través de éste cómo la lluvia caía, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que al menos Emily estuviese allí. Sí, ella amaba a sus amigas, pero Emily era la más especial de todas; la que con un gesto cualquiera la hacía sentirse perfecta, incluso llegaba a tener mariposas en el estómago cuando estaban juntas a solas.

* * *

Respiró aliviada de haber llegado a casa prácticamente sana y salva, luego de servir cerca de 7 años a su país en la guerra de Irak como médico del ejército estadounidense. Tal cual como su padre, Emily Fields siguió una carrera militar; pero eligiendo estudiar medicina, porque sabía que así no mataría a nadie y ayudaría a la gente que estaba interviniendo por la paz en Afganistán (y recientemente, en Siria). No solo ayudaba a los soldados y gente de su nación, sino también a los niños y adolescentes que llegaban a los hospitales de campaña por un poco de agua y que les dieran algo para curar sus heridas o al menos, aliviarlas.

Después de un año de servicio en Afganistán, Emily finalmente decidió especializarse en Pediatría, una carrera que sin dudas, era para ella. Los niños se lo pasaban excelente en sus consultas y aunque algunos murieron en sus manos por la gravedad de sus enfermedades o lesiones, lo hicieron en paz, descansando en una camilla con eutanasia inducida y acompañados por ella en todo momento. Incluso Emily les lloraba cuando los pequeños le agradecían por todo lo que ella y el equipo de doctores hacían por ellos.

Ahora Emily quería descansar unos meses de su trabajo en Rosewood, volviendo a vivir con sus padres. También quería conocer alguna mujer de por allí o de Filadelfia; porque en su trabajo, solo se permitía diversión con las soldados cada tanto, pero nada pasaba a algo serio como a ella le gustaba. Y por el dinero que podría tener en esos meses de descanso, Emily no se preocupaba mucho, el gobierno le estaba ya pagando una pensión bastante buena por ser una veterana de guerra y haber servido además como médico de campaña; así que su mente estaba permitida de pensar en otras cosas como si podría encontrar a sus viejas amigas en la ciudad o conocer alguna mujer.

Silenciosamente, Emily entró a _The Brew_, el café al que solía ir con sus amigas a veces después de clases, para tomar desayuno, reuniones o cualquiera fuese la ocasión, buena o mala. Sus largas botas negras de agua de diseñador estaban mojadas y con copos de nieve adheridos a ella, lo mismo que su paraguas rojo con puntos blancos; el que dejó en un colgador junto con su abrigo gris, que también estaba húmedo. El personal del local la conocía, ya que había trabajado de mesera allí cuando iba en la secundaria y Emily era casi parte de la familia dueña del café.

Pidió un vaso de latte de vainilla grande, un pedazo de pie de limón y con todo eso, se fue a buscar dónde se podía sentar. Al parecer solo estaba vacío el sillón al lado de una rubia que le pareció extrañamente familiar. Y lo era. Aquellas pequeñas manos que reposaban en su rodilla derecha, la que parecía haber sido esculpida a mano; su rubio cabello –ahora un poco más corto de lo que solía usarlo– cayendo en ondas desordenadas que enmarcaban su angelical rostro. La palidez casi imposible de su piel que se mantenía a pesar de haber vivido en Los Angeles; su manera de vestir, el color de las uñas que llevaba. Si no era Hanna, Emily se prometió a si misma que dejaría de tomar pastillas para dormir y así no alucinaría despierta.

Despacio y sin querer levantar alguna sospecha, se acercó a la mujer y jadeó cuando descubrió que si era Hanna. Dejando sus cosas en la pequeña mesa que las separaba, Emily procedió a toser un poco para llamar la atención de Hanna; más la rubia miraba fijamente la ventana y suspiraba hondo, señal de que no se encontraba del todo bien. Emily la conocía bien; así actuaba Hanna muchas veces cuando vivía en Rosewood y tenía problemas con su padre, Sean, Lucas, Caleb, algún otro chico, con su madre, sus calificaciones o cualquier cosa.

Emily se acercó lentamente a ella y acarició su brazo para que Hanna la mirara.

"¿Sabes? Las chicas lindas como tú no debieran estar tristes nunca, eso no se lo merecen" Dijo la morena con una sonrisa, haciendo que se diera Hanna la vuelta.

¿Sería ella? ¿Emily? ¿Su Emily? Hanna frunció el ceño ligeramente con aquella caricia, algo reticente a darse vuelta; pero finalmente lo hace, abriendo los ojos sorprendida y ríe casi saltando de su sillón al de su amiga.

"¡Emily! ¡Cuánto tiempo!" Exclamó Hanna, abrazando fuerte a Emily cuando la reconoció, sonriendo y la estrechó entre sus brazos, suspirando feliz.

"¡Hanna! Ha sido demasiado tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Emily sin ocultar su gran alegría de ver a su mejor amiga, dejándola sentarse con ella en el estrecho sillón.

"¿Yo? Este…" La rubia hizo una mueca, tomando su vaso entre sus manos y mira el café con un suspiro. "Podría decir que bien, ahora que te veo"

Aquella frase hizo sonrojar por completo a Emily, quién miró a Hanna para que siguiera con su relato.

"O sea, estoy super feliz de verte" Dijo Hanna chasqueando su lengua, pero luego miró por la ventana, muy seria, algo casi impropio en ella y su burbujeante personalidad. "Pero estoy preocupada por Caleb. Se comunica muy poco conmigo, y cuando lo hace, es de forma fría y distante. Hace cinco días hablamos y a los tres minutos de llamada, me cortó el teléfono. ¡Me cortó la llamada Ems!" Chilló la rubia tragando saliva, aguantando esas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

"Dios… Eso es terrible." Respondió Emily tomando una de las manos de Hanna, haciendo una mueca en su rostro, sin saber qué decir.

"Lo sé, ¿pero cómo puede hacerme eso? Soy su esposa, siempre le he sido fiel, jamás lo he engañado o dejado de apoyar en lo que quiere hacer" Hanna tomó una pausa respirando hondo, y luego miró a Emily a los ojos, cogiendo su bolso y su abrigo. "¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos ir a otro lado, no me gustaría hablar de esto acá donde todos pueden oírnos"

"Vale, vamos. ¿Tu casa, la mía o vamos a otro lado?" Preguntó Emily también cogiendo sus cosas y termina de comer su pie de limón, dejando la orilla en el plato junto a un poco de masa. Nunca le había agradado terminarse la masa y más le gustaba el relleno y la crema sobre el pie.

"Este… ¿Te parece si vamos al lago donde solías nadar?" La rubia miró a los ojos a la morena y ella le asintió, abriendo la puerta del Brew, no sin antes despedirse de la gente que estaba trabajando allí.

"Iremos en mi 4x4" Fue lo único que pudo decir Emily antes de abrir la puerta de su todo terreno nuevo, que sus padres le habían regalado por haber llegado de la guerra.

El vehículo era hermoso, amplio y tenía asientos cómodos para un largo viaje. Por suerte, el trayecto de la cafetería hacia el lago era relativamente corto, cerca de 25 minutos a velocidad lenta, como la que le gustaba a Hanna cuando hacía frío.

* * *

Luego de mucho andar, finalmente llegaron a aquél lago, el cual estaba escondido tras un pequeño bosque, cercano al puente que une a la ciudad de Rosewood con la carretera principal para entrar y salir. Aunque pasaban muchos vehículos allí, nadie se preocupaba de mirar realmente si había gente nadando.

"Wow… Está tan hermoso como lo recordaba" Dijo Hanna bajándose del todo terreno y sacó una manta que estaba guardada tras un asiento, cerrando la puerta del auto y toma la mano de Emily, quién le quita la manta y sonríe caminando con ella hacia la orilla del lago.

Emily estiró la manta en una orilla casi libre de nieve, dejando que Hanna se sentara primero en ella.

"Entonces… ¿Cómo es el asunto con Caleb? Quiero saber si puedo ayudarte en algo" Declaró Emily tomando las manos de Hanna entre las suyas, mientras la mira a los ojos.

"No sé si puedas, Ems" Respondió Hanna recargándose en el hombro de su amiga, como buscando refugio en la calidez de su cuerpo. "Es que no te he contado todo lo que ha sucedido entre ambos"

"Bien, entonces cuéntame ahora que estamos solas" Los dedos de Emily peinaban lentamente el cabello de Hanna y su voz sonaba como un arrullo más que como una órden.

"Todo pasó hace seis meses atrás…" Hanna empezó a decir, ahora acurrucándose en el cuello de Emily.

* * *

_Era el año 2021 presente, febrero para ser exactos y Hanna estaba en las oficinas de Teen Vogue, trabajando un par de horas extra para compensar el mes que Caleb llevaba sin conseguir un buen trabajo. Las deudas empezaban a acumularse en casa y ella no deseaba pasar por aquello como su madre, cuando vivían solas y Hanna no podía conseguir un empleo bien pagado por ser menor de edad._

_Pero mientras tipeaba unos apuntes para un artículo sobre cómo estarían de moda los abrigos de piel sintética nuevamente, Hanna empezó a sentir un horrible mareo, junto con retorcijones en sus tripas._

_"Dios, ¿qué me sucede?" Se preguntó y antes de poder siquiera intentar responderse aquella pregunta, empezó a vomitar en el cubo de basura bajo su escritorio, sin sentirse muy aliviada al terminar de hacerlo._

_Luego, decidió irse a casa, donde los malestares no cesaron y seguía vomitando y quejándose, además de ahora tener fiebre y temblores._

_"¿Hanna?" Caleb la miró extrañado cuando notó que estaba más pálida de lo normal y no había llegado hablando de su trabajo o de alguna de sus amistades._

_"Ayúdame, ¿quieres?" Contestó la rubia echándose al suelo y vomitó nuevamente, manchando la carísima alfombra que Emily le había enviado del Medio Oriente como regalo de bodas._

_Caleb levantó a Hanna tal cual como si fuera una pluma y la llevó al baño del cuarto de ambos, ayudándola a limpiarse, darse una ducha y finalmente, acostarse. Pero Hanna intentó levantarse de la cama, mirando a su esposo preocupada._

_"Cariño, ¿puedes pasarme una caja que está en la mesa de noche? Por favor" Preguntó la rubia, jadeando suavemente debido a la fiebre que la estaba azotando._

_"¿Para qué es esto, Hanna?" Preguntó su marido tomando aquél recipiente y Hanna lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa._

_"Llévame al baño" Contestó ella y Caleb la levantó llevándola otra vez al baño, donde Hanna cerró la puerta con llave. "Cuenta cinco minutos desde cuando te diga 'ya', ¿vale?"_

_Allí, Hanna abrió la caja, sacando un test de embarazo y siguiendo las instrucciones de éste, tomó la muestra de orina y gritó un suave 'ya' a su marido, quién asintió y cayó en la cuenta de qué estaba haciendo Hanna allí dentro._

_Luego de esos cinco minutos, el corazón de Hanna dio un vuelco al ver dos rayas azules en el test y de inmediato, salió corriendo por la puerta y abrazó a su marido con fuerza, riendo alegremente._

_"Caleb, ¡seremos papás!" Exclamó Hanna con un completo entusiasmo, más que el habitual que poseía._

_"E-E… ¿Es en serio, Han?" Preguntó Caleb atónito, mientras su esposa le mostraba el test de embarazo y ambos reían felices. La emoción de ser padres les invadía por completo y el poder consumar su amor de aquella manera, los hacía muy felices._

* * *

"Así que… Quedaste embarazada" Emily dijo lentamente cuando Hanna hizo una pausa y su amiga solo asintió, suspirando hondo.

"Así es; estaba embarazada. Fue una linda experiencia" El rostro de la rubia se iluminó por un momento, recordando cómo su panza estaba apenas inflada por su bebé.

"¿Y luego que pasó entre Caleb y tú?" La morena preguntó acariciando despacio la espalda de Hanna, quién se recargó más en su cuerpo, como para tomar fuerzas antes de lo que quería contarle.

"Con mi trabajo, las cosas cambiaron más para los dos…" Bastaron solo dos pestañeos seguidos para Hanna se hundió en un mar de recuerdos tristes nuevamente.

* * *

_"Caleb, ¿cómo le llamaremos?" Hanna acariciaba suavemente el pequeño vientre que se formaba en su delgada figura, mirándolo tiernamente. Apenas se notaba, pero Hanna ya estaba consciente de que su estómago había crecido un centímetro aproximadamente. Y no precisamente por haber engordado._

_"No sé… Si es niña, podríamos llamarle Ashley" Respondió su marido y Hanna asintió._

_"Y si es niño… ¿Puede ser Tobias?" Preguntó Hanna, a lo que Caleb rió suavemente._

_"Claro, como Toby. Me gusta" Ambos asintieron en aprobación, dándose un suave beso en los labios y se recostaron en el sillón que tenían en el balcón de su habitación, observando la naranja puesta de sol en Los Angeles._

* * *

_El trabajo seguía bien para Hanna, aunque ahora más cargado que de costumbre. Los meses de mayo y junio eran los más estresantes en la revista, gracias a las miles de graduaciones que se celebraban en el país. No solo eran las de las chicas de secundaria, sino también de las niñas de primaria, universitarias, profesionales y mujeres que habían tomado algún segundo curso o completado sus carreras recientemente o las mujeres que organizaban bodas y las chicas que necesitaban con urgencia un vestido para asistir y que fueran a la moda._

_"Dios, qué cantidad de trabajo" Hanna dijo en voz algo alta y su compañera de puesto, Molly, asintió._

_"Ni que lo digas, y este año es peor. Se nos acumula lo del cambio de temporada y además, estarán hasta agosto con estos temas de los vestidos, peinados, zapatos y demases" Molly suspiró hondamente, tomando un gran sorbo de café helado con un shot extra de café concentrado._

_"Cielos… Al menos que nos den una buena remudenación" La rubia giró un par de lápices entre sus dedos, chasqueando la lengua con frustración mientras intentaba juntar un vestido strapless con un bonito par de zapatos y un bolso, junto con un peinado a juego._

_"Es remuneración, Hanna" La compañera de Hanna se desternilló de risa al oír a la rubia y Hanna rodó los ojos con una suave risa, centrando su atención nuevamente a los diseños de los trajes y tops._

* * *

_"¡CALEB!" Hanna gritó fuertemente, sujetando su naciente vientre mientras chillaba de dolor y lloraba desesperada; estando en el baño de su casa._

_Su entrepierna había empezado a sangrar cuando tomaba una ducha y de inmediato, fuertes dolores la debilitaron de a poco, haciéndola gemir en la tina._

_"¡CALEB MALDITA SEA!" A este llamado, su marido corrió asustado al baño y la sacó de la tina, envolviéndola en dos toallas grandes, en tanto Hanna seguía gritando y llorando. "Dios, ¡cómo duele!" Fue lo último que Hanna gritó antes de desmayarse del dolor._

_"¿Y cómo están?" Caleb preguntó preocupado, mirando al doctor que estaba atendiendo a su esposa. Hanna se hallaba durmiendo tranquilamente y recibiendo una transfusión de sangre por todo lo que había perdido._

_"Su esposa está bien" Dijo el doctor y suspiró hondamente, quitándose los anteojos de su cabeza, guardándolos en su bolsillo delantero de su bata; negando suavemente con su cabeza. "Lamentablemente, la señora Marin… Perdió a su bebé"_

_Y en ese minuto, Caleb sintió que su corazón estaba siendo golpeado con miles de puños. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y jadeaba de frustración, golpeando las sillas de la sala de espera; intentando encontrar consuelo para aquella pérdida. Los planes que tenía para su vida se habían arruinado por completo, y para él, solo había una responsable de aquello: Hanna._

* * *

"¿Ibas a tener un hijo y lo perdiste? Han, ¿¡pero por qué no me contaste antes de esto!? ¡Podría haber pedido un traslado de Afganistán a Filadelfia y haber trabajado acá para estar contigo!" Al decir eso, estaba casi llorando, alterada por aquello. Imaginaba lo terrible que debía haber sido para su mejor amiga pasar por todo aquello.

"Ems, no te pediría que hicieras ese sacrificio en tu carrera militar por mi… Ya pasó y ahora estamos reunidas otra vez" Hanna hizo un puchero abrazando a su amiga con fuerza, aliviada de tenerla junto a ella nuevamente.

"Han, sabes que no hubiera sido un sacrificio" Emily puso a Hanna contra su pecho, haciendo que la rubia le diera la espalda y en esa posición, abrazó su cintura, besando el pelo de su mejor amiga. "¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?"

"Bien… Luego de lo de Caleb, salí del hospital, y las cosas entre nosotros empezaron a cambiar para peor…" Hanna se relajó con el abrazo de Emily, cerrando sus ojos otra vez y siguió hablando.

* * *

_Después de dos meses de haber perdido a su bebé, Hanna se hallaba durmiendo en la amplia cama matrimonial de su casa, cuando oyó una voz masculina cantar en voz alta y reír, en tanto algo o alguien chocaba contra las paredes de la casa; asustando a Hanna con aquellos ruidos._

_Levantándose de su cama con una linterna en mano y una bata que envuelve su cuerpo, la rubia bajó las escaleras, enfureciéndose con el espectáculo que su marido estaba dando dentro de casa._

_"Caleb Rivers, ¿qué significa esto. ¡Llevas casi cuatro meses cesante y llegas borracho a casa! ¿¡No te basta con lo que trabajo y gasto acá para que llegues en ese estado!?" Hanna gritó y sin pensarlo dos veces, llenó un jarrón de agua, aventándoselo a su esposo en la cabeza para que despertara aunque fuera un poco._

_"¡Estúpida! ¡Primero pierdes nuestro hijo y ahora me mojas!" Gritó de vuelta Caleb entre hipos, cerrando uno de sus ojos y al intentar ir donde Hanna, tambaleó y se cayó de bruces al piso; a lo que Hanna aprovechó y lo miró con desprecio._

_"¡Te duermes en el maldito sillón hasta que yo estime que sea conveniente o te vas ya!" Decidió Hanna yendo rápidamente a su cuarto y con un fuerte portazo, se volvió a dormir, no sin antes llorar por lo que Caleb le había dicho._

* * *

"No puedo creerlo cómo se comportó contigo…" Emily se quedó callada, bastante impactada por la actitud de Caleb y Hanna solo se apegó aún más a ella, asintiendo levemente.

"Entonces, pasó el tiempo y el consiguió ese trabajo en Ravenswood…" La rubia murmuró abriendo y cerrando sus ojos lentamente, sumergiéndose de nuevo en los recuerdos de Los Angeles.

* * *

_Los tenedores rechinaban suavemente en los platos de Hanna y Caleb cuando sacaban bocados de la comida china que milagrosamente Caleb había comprado con su dinero. Había un silencio total en la casa, ya que ambos no se hablaban nada más que para las cosas básicas._

_"Conseguí trabajo" Dijo Caleb, tomando un bocado de chapsui de pollo y Hanna asintió sin despegar la vista del plato._

_"Que bien. ¿Cuándo empiezas?" Preguntó con interés, pero sin mirar a su marido a los ojos._

_"El lunes. Es en Ravenswood" Respondió Caleb, tomando una copa de vino con algo de rapidez._

_"Vaya… Así que vuelves a Filadelfia… Qué bien" La rubia se encogió de hombros, como sacudiéndose el escalofrío que recorría su espalda. "¿Te irás mañana?"_

_"Sí" Asintió el moreno, levantándose de la mesa y lavó su plato y copa, dejándolos secar. "Pero pasaré la noche en el aeropuerto, así ahorro el taxi de madrugada, que es más caro"_

_"Lo sé... Bien… Pues, suerte" Dijo Hanna terminando su comida y recogió la mesa, frustrada de que las cosas entre ambos se arruinaran hasta llegar a aquél punto._

_"Gracias. Y adiós" Caleb se despidió de Hanna sin mirarla siquiera, yendo al cuarto de ambos; dónde en cuatro maletas grandes, echó todas sus pertenencias y al llegar el taxi a buscarlo, salió de la casa en silencio, sin mirar atrás._

_"Adiós" Se despidió Hanna fregando su plato y copa y aquella noche, durmió en el cuarto de invitados de la casa._

* * *

"Después de esos meses, empecé un tratamiento psiquiátrico; decidí pedir una licencia por estrés y depresión y me vine a Rosewood" Hanna miró a Emily a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual su amiga correspondió.

"Y ahora que también estoy acá, te cuidaré, no importando lo que pase" Dijo Emily besando la frente de Hanna y la sostuvo en sus brazos con delicadeza, como queriendo decirle que estaba para ella y que estaría a su lado.

"Gracias, Em. No hay nadie mejor que tú" Murmuró Hanna recostando su cabeza en el cuello de la morena, rozando con la punta de la nariz la piel de Emily.

Deseaba quedarse para siempre allí, segura, querida y protegida en los brazos de Emily; recibiendo todo el amor que Caleb le había dejado de dar y también cuidar a Emily, curarla de sus heridas de ver a tanta gente morir y sufrir.

"¿Emily? ¿Hanna?" Ambas chicas saltaron de donde estaban al escuchar sus nombres dichos por una conocida voz para las dos. Y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Aria saltó sobre ambas, riendo con su carcajada tierna, intentando abrazarlas al mismo tiempo. "¡Ems! ¡Han! ¡Qué gusto verlas!" Aria seguía riendo, ahora besando las mejillas de ambas alternadamente, provocando las risas de Emily y Hanna.

"¡Minion!" Hanna bromeó sosteniendo a Aria en sus brazos y la soltó besando fuertemente en su mejilla, dejándola que saludara a Emily.

"¡Pequeñita!" Emily rió abrazando a Aria y se quedó con ella un buen momento, jugando ambas a apretarse con risas suaves, cuando oyeron un tosido familiar a la distancia.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Aria tiene todo el amor de ustedes dos, ¿y yo qué? ¿Acaso soy invisible?" Spencer se hizo la ofendida y Hanna saltó a sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Spencie!" Chilló la rubia besando las mejillas de su amiga y ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, sonriendo amplio.

"¡Spence!" La morena tiró a la castaña al piso con una risa fuerte y se hicieron cosquillas, parándose luego de un momento, sacudiéndose la nieve y el pasto de las ropas.

"¡Cuánto tiempo!" Dijo Aria, tomando la mano de Spencer y la castaña abrazó su cintura, besando su pelo con una sonrisa en tanto asentía.

"¡No me lo creo! ¿Es que al fin están juntas?" Hanna las miró boquiabierta, mientras Spencer y Aria asentían, dándose un suave piquito en los labios.

"Sí Han, llevamos casi un año" Spencer dijo, ahora abrazando la cintura de Aria con ambas manos y la rubia le dio una suave palmada a Emily en su brazo.

"Vale, empezamos la apuesta hace diez años con 15 dólares y dijimos que aumentarían 5 por año de que el team 'Sparia' sería realidad un día… Eso me da como 600 dólares Emily, tienes que pagarme" Hanna intentó calcular, pero antes de seguir, Spencer la detuvo, negando con su cabeza.

"Hanna, son 60 dólares nada más" Spencer rió negando con su cabeza y abrió los brazos para envolverlas a todas en un abrazo grupal. "Dios, las extrañé tanto… Hay mucho que contarnos al parecer"

"Ni que lo digas, yo tengo problemas y graves" Dijo Hanna rodando sus ojos con un suspiro.

"Lo mismo" Emily la secundó, haciendo un puchero.

"Ídem" Spencer y Aria repitieron juntas, cerrando los ojos.

"Tenemos que hablar mucho. ¿Les parece si se quedan en nuestra casa?" Ofreció Aria, buscando la aprobación de Spencer, que fue dada con un guiño. "Es algo distinta a las tradicionales, pero espero les guste…"

"Vamos, eso nos hará bien a todas" Emily asintió, abrazando a Hanna y ambas recogieron la manta, ofreciendo a las chicas llegar en la 4x4 de la ahora militar y las cuatro se subieron, Emily siguiendo las instrucciones para llegar donde vivían Spencer y Aria ahora.

* * *

**_A/N: Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo y pronto vendrá otro, si es que tengo inter luego -.- jajaja :P todas sus opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidas :3_**


End file.
